The 'Irresistible' Captain Tylor
by Hitteh Pitteh
Summary: Just a fun little oneshot fic I felt like doing. Hitteh Pitteh and Tylor are both bored..... until something very STRANGE happens. Strange stuff is a great cure for boredness, by the way!


**Author's Note: **After about two minutes of staring at Tylor, I decided that I liked him. After seven episodes of staring at Tylor, I decided that I wanted to write a Fanfic about how much I like Tylor. Here are the results. ACK! DON'T FLAME MEEEEE! This fic is only for those with kind hearts! I wrote it just to have fun! ... I hope I got his character right... As long as you're not flaming, enjoy da story!

"**Irresistible" Captain Tylor**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tylor. And I'm kinda glad that I don't. He's one messy guy, though he is a cutie!

"Hmmmm..." Tylor droned, standing lazily in his normal slumped position, scanning the barren area. As far as he could see, there was nothing but sand, sand, sand. At least it was warm. Perfect for a niiiiice long nap with no one to bug him. Faintly in the back of his mind, Tylor wondered exactly HOW he had suddenly disappeared from the Soyokaze's control room to this deserted desert land- but that really didn't matter.

Yuriko had been nagging him without mercy all day and he was TIRED. It was time to get some much-needed sleep. Tylor yawned lazily and stretched his arms, preparing to fall asleep, when he noticed something. It was a bluish speck in the distance. Had that speck been there before?

Oh well! The speck was suspicious, but it didn't appear to be doing anything out of the ordinary. It was probably just getting some rest. Rest? Oh yes! Tylor remembered that he needed to get some rest done himself and resumed his stretching. His puffy jacket billowed in the desert, sandy wind.

Tylor was about to lower himself to the ground and get himself comfy, when the speck caught his attention again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...?" Tylor sighed, staring at the speck in confusion. Was it moving? Toward him? Tylor blinked his eyes wearily. He wished that the speck would stop being so weird and let him continue his sleeping.

"HI THERE!" A loud, female voice boomed in Tylor's ears.

"YAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Tylor screamed, his eyes widening. When he had opened his eyes from an extra long blink, this midget wizard had suddenly appeared in his face. She had to only be, like, two feet tall (she was four feet, twelve inches, actually, counting her pointed wizard's hat), though she was face to face with Tylor since she had leapt into the air. She had a short blonde hair and wore blue wizard's robes with your typical star and moon designs that had to be a ga-zillion sizes to big. Thick, swirly-eyes glasses hid her eyes from view.

"What a little cute-pumpkiny-guy! I was right to bring you to this place!" The midget squeaked proudly, landing with a muffled thump in the sand. Tylor didn't feel like putting out the effort to regain in balance and instead let himself fall to the ground.

"Anooooooooooooooo," Tylor said in a very drawn out voice, staring from the place the speck had been to the midget in the sand.

"Yes, pumpkin-san?" The midget responded, giving him a polite bow as her face cracked into a scarily wide grin.

"Oh no! I'm not a pumpkin. I'm Tylor," Tylor insisted, pointing a thumb to his chest. He decided to forget the possibility that the midget had been that speck and just continue the conversation, "What's your name?" He flashed her a charming smile, hoping to win her over like every other person he spoke to.

"MEEEEEEEEEEE?" The midget asked loudly, crawling across the sand until she was literally nose-to-nose with Tylor. "I'M Hitteh Pitteh! The magician-ist magician out there!"

"Oooooooh? A magician? That's cool," Tylor commented, scooching back a few inches so Hitteh Pitteh's nose wasn't rammed against his.

"I AM cool! And you're cool, too! I was SO right to bring you hear," Hitteh Pitteh repeated her phrase from earlier, hopping energetically backwards and observing Tylor from head to toe.

"Annnnnnooooooooo?" Tylor hummed, scratching his head with the parts of his fingers that weren't covered by his baggy coat, "Are YOU the one who brought me here?"

"Ooooh! You're smart too, pumpkin-er- Tylor!" Hitteh Pitteh exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "That's exactly right!"

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Tylor broke out of his line of thought, staring intently at one of the yellow stars on Hitteh Pitteh's hat. He considered launching into his normal bombardment of compliments that made all the girls love him, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to get on Hitteh Pitteh's good side.

"Do you wanna know WHY I brought you here?" Hitteh Pitteh asked, looking slightly annoyed that this question had not already been asked.

"Not really. But you can tell me, if you want," Tylor answered, a tear forming in his eye as he broke into a wide yawn.

"Well... That's because..." Hitteh Pitteh began, her face brightening and a strange gleam reflecting off of her glasses. Tylor nodded once, encouraging her to continue.

"...I WANTED TO HUG YOU!" Hitteh Pitteh finished in a loud squeal that hurt Tylor's ears. Tylor could only give an astonished 'Ah-?' before he was knocked flat on his back into the fine sand as Hitteh Pitteh heavily tackled him.

A tumbleweed blew by as the two of them lay in the same position for a minute or two. Hitteh Pitteh finally hopped off of Tylor's chest, smiling widely.

"Oh? Was that the only reason?" Tylor asked, not feeling like returning to a seating position. The sand was so warm... and comfy.

"Er... yeah... I was watching you on this one camera... and it looked fun to hug you. So... uhhh... I transported you out here," Hitteh Pitteh explained dumbly, poking the frame of her glasses with a chibi-fyed finger.

"Hmmmm. Hm," Tylor tried to nod but found it was too hard in his current position, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun. He turned his gaze to watch another tumble weed pass by as silence flooded the area.

"Anooooooooo," Tylor began once again, "I think I should go back to where I came from now." It was true. Though he didn't want to have to hear Yuriko's nagging again, he preferred it to this creepy girl. And besides, the sand was bugging him and it was lunchtime.

"Yeah. You're right. I...uh... know how to transporting spells now. I've transported a lot of boys out here before but I could NEVER send 'em back. But I finally know how. So, all's ya hafta do is... oi?" Hitteh Pitteh broke off as she realized that Tylor had fallen asleep.

"OI!" Hitteh Pitteh poked him wih a stick that appeared from thin air and he snapped back awake with a startled "Wha-!".

"ALL's ya hafta do," Hitteh Pitteh continued with a slightly irriated tone to her voice, "is stand up and face me and I'll transport's you back!"

"Hmmmm. Mmmmmm," Tylor responded, reluctantly climbing to his feet. Hitteh Pitteh smiled. He sure was cute, but what a personality!

"Uhhhhh... This is for you. Thanks for having me over," Tylor gave a slight bow, his body lurching almost drunk-like. He held out his hand, offering Hitteh Pitteh a crumpled up potato chip bag.

"Er... thanks?" Hitteh Pitteh stammered doubtfully, accepting Tylor's 'gift'.

"It's shiny, huh?" Tylor's face broke into a joyful grin, closing his eyes.

"Yep. Shiny!" Hitteh Pitteh agreed, pocketing the potato chip bag. He was an idiot- but a nice idiot at least.

Hitteh Pitteh hesitated as she held her hands out in front of her, about to transport Tylor. Impulsively, she lunged out and hugged Tylor tightly, though she only came up to his chest (counting her hat). Tylor looked dumbly at the girl hugging him and scratched his cheek. Hitteh Pitteh released him, grinning.

"Bye bye, Tylor."

"Bye bye, er... what was your name again?"

But before Hitteh Pitteh could remind him of her name, Tylor was surrounded by a pale blue light and felt himself being ripped through the air. It was the same sensation as when he had arrived at the desert place. The whole area faded into black.

Hitteh Pitteh watched as Tylor faded completley from view. Well! THAT certainly had been interesting. But EVERY day was interesting when your favorite pastime was transporting boys to the desert and giving them a hug. But still- Hitteh Pitteh might have to bring him back some time.

She paused to remove the potato chip bag from her pocket and stare intently at it. It WAS shiny. And even a bit pretty- in a strange way. Huh... Tylor. What a cute name!

"Alright!" Hitteh Pitteh yelled aloud, thrusting the chip bag back in her pocket and pumping her other fist into the air. It was time to get back to work. Who could she hug next?

OOOOOO

The ripping feeling stopped as Tylor felt himself appear in the familiar comfy captain's chair. Well, THAT had certainly been a strange experience. A little too strange in Tylor's opinion, but still a nice change to the boring day.

"Where were you for the last ten minutes! AS this ship's captain you should be more responsible!" Yuriko scolded, jabbing a finger at the just-returning captain.

"But I'm 'irresponsible captain Tylor'! That's my job," Tylor grinned and stared at Yuriko through half-closed eyes. pointing a finger to himself. His grin widened as Yuriko responded with a furious , 'YOU'RE HOPELESS!'- exactly the response he had been expecting. Hmmmmmmm. It was noisy, but Tylor was glad to be back on the Soyokaze. But he would always remember that strange little midget in that desert land- whether the experience had truly been dream or reality.

**End Note: **Woo-hoo! THAT was fun! Strange, yes, but a fun experience all the same. You should try bringing yourself into a meeting with another character sometime. It's strangely fun. I hope you at least semi-enjoyed it. But please know that I only watched the first SEVEN episodes- so that's why the fic is probably full of wrong info. Once again, NO FLAMES! But reviews are always nice. Hitteh Pitteh LIKES reviews.


End file.
